The Bet
by BraveTiger
Summary: "I want you to make Potter believe that he is your mate. I will also make him believe that he is my mate, since we are both Dominant Veelas. Whoever captures his heart first, wins. Whoever doesn't is the loser. After one of us has captured his heart, we will try to get him into bed with us, and the next day break his heart, tell him everything."
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, you up for a challenge?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face as he approached his best friend.

Draco narrowed his eyes "What challenge?"

"You know how the Potter bloodline has Veela blood coursing through them, and there is a very likely chance that Potter will come into his inheritance soon..." Blaise trailed off, and Draco was curious to see what his friend was up to.

"And?"

"Judging by how compliant he has been recently, it's safe to say he will be submissive, and will need to choose a mate, and since you're a dominant Veela..."

"No."

"Come on Dray, please?" Blaise pleaded with him, but Draco refused.

"Blaise, you know that you're my best friend, and you have permission to ask me for things when other people don't. Don't push it" Draco glared at him.

"Why? Are you scared about being the mate of Harry Potter? Are you scared that you'll fall for him?" Blaise challenged, and knew that he had hit a nerve.

"I am not scared!" Draco shouted, and Blaise went up to him.

"Then prove it."

"I hate you, Zabini" Draco glared at him while Blaise grinned.

"Love you too Dray."

"So what do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I want you to make Potter believe that he is your mate. I will also make him believe that he is my mate, since we are both Dominant Veelas. Whoever captures his heart first, wins. Whoever doesn't is the loser. After one of us has captured his heart, we will try to get him into bed with us, and the next day break his heart, tell him everything. Whoever wins gets 20 galleons and the loser has to be the person's slave for a week."

Draco smirked "Oh, you are devious, Blaise. Potter won't know what hit him. Deal."

They grinned at each other and shook hands.

"Want to get Nott in on this as a witness?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, let's go tell him now." Draco shrugged, and the mission to capture and break the Boy-Who-Lived's heart commenced.

* * *

Harry Potter groaned as he flopped down on the chair to the Astronomy tower. He just had a ton of stress put on him with Voldemort and saving the world, plus his friend's constant questions, and he seemed to be in pain all the time. For some strange reason, he always felt the desire to sit on the floor instead of the furniture, and he would find himself bending down just before catching himself.

He didn't like fruits or vegetables anymore, nowadays he was only craving meat.

Raw meat.

Harry was bewildered by this discovery. Why would he want raw meat all of a sudden? Why did he have the desire to sit on the floor? And why was his back in pain all the time?

Harry also realized another thing. When he was around Malfoy and Zabini, he seemed to become increasingly shy and couldn't look at either of them in the eyes. He had the urge to run away from them, and he didn't know why.

He wasn't scared of Malfoy, or Zabini, that was for a fact. However, lately it felt as though something was inside of him, and it comes to the surface when they were around.

Harry was also starting to get extremely tired lately. He couldn't concentrate in his classes, especially with Malfoy in the majority of them. He realized that he started to fall asleep in class, and flinched whenever someone touched him. Even with Hermione and Ron.

Another thing was that he found himself not wanting to spend time with any of them. He preferred to be alone more, and found himself sneering when he hears their annoying voices. Sometimes they just didn't know when to stop asking questions.

Harry quickly muttered a spell that will help him see what time it was, and winced. He had been here for over 2 hours. They would for sure be panicking right now, probably thinking that Voldemort had taken him, and had gone to Dumbledore.

Harry groaned.

It's not that he didn't appreciate his friend's concern, it's sometimes they were annoying with their frequent questions.

Harry moaned as he felt a soothing calm wash over him, and what felt like invisible fingers carding through his hair.

It had been going on like this ever since he had came in the tower. Whenever he felt stressed or frustrated with his friends or the world, he felt another presence calming him. Sometimes the hands would feel different, bigger, and Harry felt there were two presences with him instead of one.

He loved the soothing feeling he got from the fingers, and longed for more. He sighed in relief and contentment, before realizing that he had probably better get going before he throws the entire castle into a panic wondering where the Boy-Who-Lived had gone.

Harry sighed before getting out of his comfy chair and going back to his common room. On the way there, he ran into Draco Malfoy. He immediately averted his eyes.

"What's wrong Potter?" Malfoy asked, and Harry was confused when he heard the concerned tone in Malfoy's voice.

"Sod off Malfoy" He muttered, and Harry saw Malfoy's feet move towards him until they were the only thing he could see.

He felt a hand come under his chin, and lifted his head up. Yet he refused to look at Malfoy in the eyes.

Malfoy frowned "Why do you refuse to look at me in the eyes? Do I disgust you so much?"

Harry flinched at Malfoy's tone. It was like a blow to his heart, yet he didn't know why he was acting like this. So...

Submissive.

"Look at me" Malfoy said with a gentle tone, and Harry felt an urge to obey, yet refused.

He was below Malfoy. He didn't deserve to look at him. He was unworthy.

Harry blinked, startled. Where had _that_ come from?

"Look at me" It was said firmly.

Harry was about to tell Malfoy to shove off, when he spoke.

"That's an order, Submissive."

He immediately raised his head to look at Malfoy dead in the eyes. Malfoy smirked, and Harry found it intimidating.

"So... it's true then" He said thoughtfully, and Harry was confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry had trouble not cowering under Malfoy's gaze.

"You're a submissive, Potter" Malfoy's smirk got wider "Which means anyone can order you to do anything after your inheritance"

"Inheritance? What inheritance?" Harry asked, and Malfoy looked appalled.

"Merin Potter, you don't know?"

"No, what do you mean?" Harry was starting to get impatient.

"The Potter bloodline is filled with Veela blood," Malfoy paused "You _do_ know what a Veela is, correct?"

"Some here and some there" Harry shrugged, and Malfoy looked at him curiously.

"What do you know?"

"Well, er, I know that there is a Dominant and a Submissive in a relationship" Harry blushed "I know that Veelas can choose who their mate is-"

"Wrong Potter" Malfoy sneered "Veelas cannot choose who their mate is. It doesn't matter if you had hated them before, the Veela in you will make you love them."

Was it Harry's imagination, or was Malfoy hinting at something?

"H-Have you found your mate?" Why did he stutter?

"Yes, I have" For some reason, Harry's heart dropped "But he hasn't come into his inheritance yet"

"He? You're gay Malfoy?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow warningly "Is that a problem?"

"No no" Harry quickly tried to explain, the idea of upsetting the Slytherin not boding well for him "It's just, well, I've never seen you take an interest in any guys before"

"I don't have shag someone just to prove I'm gay, Potter"

Harry blushed.

"I-I know but-"

"Potter, I would appreciate it if we would put an end to this conversation immediately" Malfoy looked amused.

"So who's your mate? What house is he in?"

Malfoy raised an amused eyebrow "Gryffindor"

"Really? And you're okay with that? You won't like hate them or anything?"

"No Potter. I couldn't hate my mate even if I tried, at least not for long. And no, I will accept my mate no matter what house he's in, I'll still love him all the same"

"Do I know him?" Harry asked curiously, and Malfoy chuckled, a sound that seemed strange to Harry.

"Oh, you know him alright"

Harry was getting annoyed "Who is he?"

Malfoy put on a thoughtful face "Try and guess, and maybe I'll tell you"

"Malfoy, just tell me who he is!"

"You."

Harry stepped back as if shocked "W-What?"

"You. You're my mate" Malfoy's eyes softened.

"M-Malfoy s-stop play games with me" Hary stuttered, trembling, starting to back away, but Malfoy caught his wrist before he could make a run for it.

He drew them closer to each other, and cupped the back of Harry's head, bringing their foreheads together.

"It's true" Malfoy whispered staring deeply in emerald eyes.

"You're mine."

Harry looked confused, but Draco saw a spark of hope ignite within those eyes as he started to believe Draco, and he grinned at Harry, who shyly smiled back.

Oh, he was _definitely_ winning this bet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Warnings: Strong language at the end**

"Potter" Harry heard a voice come from behind him, and he turned around to see the face of Blaise Zabini. He didn't really know Blaise that well, all he knew was that he was Malfoy's best friend, and a Slytherin.

That was basically it. Overall, he had no problem with him.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, and Harry saw that the two shared a knowing look with each other, as if they had some big secret.

Which, knowing Slytherins, they probably did.

"Well Draco, I was merely concerned for Potter here" Blaise smirked at him, and Harry felt himself blush as those dark eyes locked onto his.

Draco's hand clenched into a fist.

"Why were you concerned? You can clearly see that he's fine" Draco grit his teeth, and Harry frowned. What was wrong with Malfoy?

"I don't think so, Dray" He said, looking at Harry worriedly "Have you been feeling well lately? Sleeping well? You have dark circles under your eyes, and I don't see you in the Great Hall these past weeks, are you sick?"

He placed the back of his hand on Harry's forehead like a mother checking a child for a fever, and Harry blushed.

"You're warm" Blaise frowned "You should get some rest"

Harry nodded, refusing to look at Blaise in the eyes. Blaise noticed.

"Why won't you look at me in the eyes?" Blaise asked, and Harry winced at the hurt tone.

"I-I'm sorry I-" Harry didn't want to drive Blaise away, he liked him a lot.

"Sshh, it's okay little one" Harry blushed at the nickname, and bit his lip, an annoying habit that he had when he was nervous or feeling shy.

"You like it when I call you that?" He sounded amused, and Harry nodded shyly.

Blaise chucked "Alright then. I will continue to call you that, little one" Blaise teased, and Harry blushed again.

Draco, meanwhile, clenched his hands into fists.

He's losing.

"Did you ever think that the reason why he won't look at you in the eyes is because your face is too horrible for him to look at?"

Blaise frowned.

"Come now Draco, don't be like that. I'm sure Harry disagrees, right Harry? I may call you Harry, correct?" Blaise asked, looking at Harry for permission.

"Yes, you can" He mumbled back, but Blaise still heard it, and he grinned.

"Then you may call me Blaise"

"Still doesn't answer whether or not he finds you unattractive" Draco said with a sneer, and Harry frowned at him.

"I _do_ find him attractive actually. Why are you being so mean to him anyways Malfoy? He's done nothing to you that I know of" Harry demanded, and Draco grinned at him.

"Call me Draco"

"No thanks" Harry said with a scowl, and Blaise smirked at Draco, who clenched his jaw.

"Well?" Harry asked, placing a hand on his hip, and Draco gave a tight smile as Blaise smirked at him from behind Harry.

"It was a friendly banter"

"Mhm. Anyways, I really appreciate your concern Blaise, but I'm fine, really" Harry turned and the smirk was wiped off of Blaise's face quickly as the raven-haired teen grinned at him.

"I should really be going" Harry said, and attempted to walk away from the two, when Blaise grabbed his wrist in a gentle hold and pulled him close to his body so their chests were touching.

Harry blushed "B-Blaise-"

"Where are you going?" He asked, placing a hand on Harry's cheek, and smiled softly when Harry leaned into the touch.

"I- They're probably looking for me-"

"Trust me, Harry. No one's even noticed that you left. Your supposed 'best friends' were too busy snogging in an empty classroom like animals. They didn't even put any privacy spells" Blaise scowled.

"Oh." Harry felt a pang of hurt that his friends were more concerned with each other than him, but he quickly shoved that feeling down. He should be happy for them. He shouldn't be acting like an attention-seeking teenage boy.

"Oh, Harry, did I hurt you? I didn't realize, I thought you knew. I'm sorry" Blaise said, and bent down to nuzzle Harry's neck with his nose affectionately. Harry pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, confused, and Blaise grinned at him.

"It's a method that Veelas use to calm their mate down, make them feel better, soothe them, that kind of stuff" Blaise shrugged, and Harry was confused.

"But Malfoy told me that I was his mate. Why is it working for you when you're not my mate?" Harry asked, and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, you're not his mate." Blaise stated, and Draco had the very strong urge to hex Blaise into the next century.

"What nonsense are you talking about now, Zabini" Draco drawled out "My Veela knows that he is my mate, and he has no choice in the matter-"

He was cut off as Zabini burst out laughing.

"HA! That's hilarious! You actually told him that, and he believed you? Oh!" Blaise wiped his eyes as if an invisible tear was there.

"Wait, was he lying?" Harry asked, stepping away from Draco and going towards Blaise.

"Yes, Harry, he was" Blaise looked at him in the eyes "You're not his mate. My Veela can tell. His Veela just _thinks_ that you're his mate because you have much potential. Malfoy's Veela thinks that you're perfect for him, so you obviously _must_ be his chosen mate" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Veelas can choose who their mate is, but most of them can already tell. Whether it be from first glance, touch, hearing, you can tell who your mate is. Draco is trying to court you before your inheritance, so when you become submissive, your Veela will recognize Draco's power and knows the dominance he holds. You know nothing about me, about my power or dominance, so your Veela is most likely going to choose Draco to be your mate. But Harry," Blaise came closer to him and placed a hand gently on his cheek "I won't force you to do anything. If you wish for me to be your mate, I will accept. If not, I understand, but I will fight for you until my very last breath"

Blaise took a step back, and bent down, taking Harry's hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles, making Harry blush.

"Until we meet again, little one" Blaise smirked, and Draco glared at him with hatred.

'Fuck you, Zabini' He thought venomously 'I will get Potter, no matter what. After all,' He smirked.

'Malfoys _always_ win'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Harry was seething silently, he couldn't believe that Malfoy would lie to him with something as important as this. However, he was still confused, and had many questions that needed to be answered.

First, why would Malfoy want Harry to believe that he is his mate? What was his plan that involved making Harry a part of his life forever?

Second, why did Blaise tell him the truth? He was gaining nothing from telling him the truth, aside from seeing Malfoy getting rejected, but he was a Slytherin. Slytherins stick with each other unless there was something that they benefited from. So what was that for Blaise?

Harry sighed. First things first, he needed to go to the library and search all of this stuff up to make sure that _neither_ of them were lying to him. He had heard that one he came into his inheritance he would have no choice but to obey his Dominant; his instincts would demand it.

Harry quickly found the book that he was looking for in the library, which was titled _"The inside life of a Veela"_

Harry sat down in a chair at the corner of the library, and opened the first page and started to read.

 _Being a Veela is a gift which many desire to have, but what others may don't know is that it can also be a curse. There are two types of Veelas; Dominant and Submissive._

 _When a Dominant Veela comes into his/her inheritance, they will find that they have grown more, and will start to have an ache in their backs._

 _Those are wings._

 _It is a similar process with a Submissive, but instead of growing taller, they will grow shorter._

Harry silently groaned to himself in his head. Was he going to be short all his life?

 _The Dominant's wings will be significantly large, the largest being 8 feet in length. The Submissive does not require wings, as the Dominant will be there to protect the Submissive from any harm._

 _Regarding mating season, a Dominant and a Dominant can_ _ **not**_ _breed with each other. Their aggressive natures and instincts will force the other to be on top, thus resulting in a battle to the death. The same goes for Submissives. A Submissive needs a Dominant to be there with them, to protect them, give them children. If two Submissives breed with each other, they will have no one to protect themselves from their vulnerability._

 _Without a Dominant a Submissive is practically helpless._

Harry clenched his hands into fists. 'Great, just great' he thought 'Will I have to depend on my Dominant for every little thing?'

 _Finding a mate however, is a different story._

Harry perked up, curiosity rising within him. Will he finally find out who was lying to him?

 _Veelas, contrary to popular belief,_ _ **can**_ _choose who their mates are._

Harry smiled, he had a feeling that Blaise was right.

 _It's not as simple as 'love at first sight'. Yes, they will feel an attraction towards their mate, but the Dominant must earn the rights to the Submissive in any way the Submissive deems fit. The Submissive will not allow the Dominants to touch them if they deem them unworthy or not capable of protecting them or their future children._

Harry's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. He could have kids?

 _It is rare for a Submissive to have more than one mate, but it is not impossible. Veelas in the past have been recorded to have up to 4 or 5 mates. The Submissive mainly scents for the amount of power a Dominant Veela holds. It is better for a Dominant to hold much power for it will be much easier to protect the Sub and their children. If the Sub has more than one mate, they will have to battle each other out to see who fits what position in the family. Dominant, sub-Doms, Omegas, and the Submissive._

 _The Submissive is precious to the Dominants, mostly for their ability to give birth. During the heat stage, the Dominants will do anything the Submissive commands, in order to please them. The heat will be almost unbearable for the Submissive, and a heat happens every new moon. If the Submissive doesn't have all of their mates with them, they will not be able to produce children, and the Dominants may find themselves begging for their mate's attention, for their Veela side will be angry at them for not being able to produce children and will ignore them._

 _The Sub will be repulsed by the touch of the Dominants if not able to produce children. The Sub will do anything to find the rest of his/her mates if they are near-_

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?" A voice interrupted his reading, and Harry looked up and met the person's eyes.

His breath caught in his throat.

The man was gorgeous, to put it simply. He had chocolate brown eyes that Harry could drown in forever, and his smile was kind and infectious. He had that face that promised that he wouldn't hurt him, and he had those lips that begged to be kissed-

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, and the handsome teenager smiled at him with warm brown eyes.

"I'm Tristan. Tristan Michaels." He stuck out a hand and his grin got wider as Harry blushed when he kissed his knuckles gently.

"Is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked, ignoring the way how he felt sparks go through him as those lips touched his hand.

"I recognized the book that you were reading. Of course, I should've guessed from the moment I first saw you. The way how a beautiful creature such as yourself looks, you _must_ be a Veela"

Harry blushed at the praise, he bit his bottom lip again, an annoying habit he did when he was nervous.

"A-Are you a Veela too?" Why did he stutter?

"Yes I am" He grinned "A Dominant one, in fact. I can smell that you haven't come into your inheritance yet, but it is very close"

"Can you tell how close it is?" Harry asked, curious, and Tristan ginned again.

"Will you answer a few questions for me?"

"Depends"

"Have you been craving fruits lately?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Every day"

"Do you usually eat them?"

"Every now and then"

"Do you find yourself sitting on the floor more?"

"...Yes..."

"Every time you try to sit down?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you find that you can't look people in the eyes anymore?"

Harry hesitated "..Sometimes"

Tristan raised an eyebrow "Would you care to explain?"

"It's only when I'm around these two guys, that's it"

"Hmm, are they Veela too?"

"Yes"

"Dominant?"

"Yes"

"Will you tell me their names?"

"No"

"May I ask why?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry wasn't about to give up information to a stranger who could possibly harm Draco or Blaise.

"When Dominants have found a Submissive who hasn't gone into their inheritance yet, they will attempt to convince the Submissive that they are their 'mate', so that they might gain the favor of the Submissive early so that they have a better chance of being chosen. Has that happened yet?" Tristan asked in concern, and when Harry bit his lip again, he placed a hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over it.

"Harry" Tristan took his chin under his fingers and gently lifted it up so Harry could look him in the eyes "I'm here to help you, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Yes, that has happened, with the both of them. One claimed that he was my mate and that I didn't have a choice while the other one stepped in and said that he was lying and can smell it on him and that I did have a choice" Harry mumbled, and Tristan frowned.

"Interesting" Tristan put on a thoughtful face "Clever plan, actually. I'm impressed"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Could you tell me what their names are and who told you what?" Tristan asked, and at Harry's hesitant look he grabbed his hand gently, looking at him deeply in the eyes. "Like I said, I'm here to help you Harry"

Harry bit his lip, and nodded.

"Their names are Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy-"

"Wait a second, Malfoy you said?" Tristan asked suddenly, becoming tense.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Was Malfoy the one who told you that you didn't have a choice in finding your mate?"

"Yes..." Harry trailed off, and saw anger in those brown eyes.

"Harry, don't you see? Lucius Malfoy is a bad man, a servant for the Dark Lord, you for sure know that by now. If Malfoy Junior lied to you so you can be his mate, and you had believed him, he would've sent you to the Dark Lord!"

"N-No, that isn't true. Malfoy isn't his father, he's different. Even though we are school rivals, he wouldn't do something like that to me" Harry shook his head in denial, and Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know Malfoy. He isn't cold-hearted enough to turn me in. Especially with his inheritance, and mine coming soon, he wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me."

"I'm sure of it."


End file.
